


Tired of the Violence

by uaevuon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaevuon/pseuds/uaevuon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Armin wake up, are adorable, and take a shower together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of the Violence

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this mostly because i'm really uncomfortable with all the violence/assault in the rivarmin tag and i love this ship to bits because of its cuteness potential. managed to finish it in time for valentine's day!

Levi skimmed his fingers over Armin’s back while he slept. They had both fallen asleep in Levi’s bed hours earlier, but Levi never slept long, and he’d woken up before the sun rose to an uncomfortable warmth and the tacky feeling of sweat-soaked nightclothes. It was summer and horribly hot, but of course they still wore clothes when they shared a bed, so Levi’s hands trailed over slightly damp cotton where it covered Armin’s shoulders. Armin shivered when the bed sheets moved and let in a draft of air, and he held Levi tighter, his arms squeezing around Levi’s waist. The air in the room was stagnant and warm, but it still felt like a breeze when it passed over sweaty fabric. 

Under Armin’s tight grip, Levi could feel his own sweat soaking into his night shirt; the sheets beneath them, and the front of their shirts where they were pressed chest-to-chest, had long since been soaked through entirely. Levi wanted to leave the bed and shower before anyone else woke, but every time he moved, those arms tightened further around him. 

He tried to shift again, knowing it was pointless. Armin’s hands clutched at the back of his shirt, and he buried his face closer to Levi’s neck, ignoring the damp in order to appreciate the warmth. 

Levi resumed rubbing Armin’s back slowly, and his other hand went into Armin’s hair, combing through the soft strands. Wet with sweat like the rest of him, but still impossibly silky-smooth, so it didn’t feel as gross as the bunched-up fabric sticking to Levi’s sides. 

The sun began to rise, throwing its first soft rays of light into the room. As soon as the light touched Armin’s face, he stirred. 

“Hmm…” He blinked slowly until his eyes adjusted to the light. “Morning, Levi.”

“Morning.”

“How long did you sleep?”

“Couple hours.” 

“Not enough.” Armin finally untangled himself from Levi; they both shivered in the shifting air. He tugged at the loose collar of his night shirt and peeled it away from his chest. “Why’s it so hot?”

Levi had once asked the same question, and Armin had given him a very in-depth answer which, at the time, had been illegal knowledge. Levi wanted to repeat it now, to show he’d retained the information, but he didn’t. Astronomy had never been his strong suit and he didn’t want to make an ass of himself so early in the morning. 

Armin could tell Levi was itching for a shower. “Go wash off.”

Levi was itching to say _come with me_ , but he didn’t. Armin would follow him into the bathroom in a few minutes, choose a different shower head at the same communal shower, and they would dutifully avoid looking at each other as they washed themselves. It was a ritual at this point, or perhaps they had it down to a science. 

So he just nodded. He left a light kiss on Armin’s forehead, like he did every morning, and prepared to swing his legs off the side of the bed. He hesitated, let his lips linger a little longer than usual, but it shouldn’t have made a difference. Armin already knew how utterly and unexpectedly enamoured Levi was with him, it would make sense that sometimes Levi would stay a little longer. Something in the air must have changed, or something in the light spreading across their bedroom, reflecting off of grainy, out-of-focus photographs in their frames and the little mirror over the dresser. 

Armin’s hand came to rest on Levi’s. “Can I join you this time?” he said, barely above a whisper. 

Levi leaned away, shocked, his lips still slightly pursed from his kiss. “You mean…”

Armin nodded. One Levi nodded as well, giving his agreement, Armin leaned in and gave Levi a proper kiss -- far from their first, but it felt like something new. 

Levi sighed into the kiss, and he let out a whine that he didn’t even know was coming. Armin, bless him, didn’t even react to it, but Levi’s face burned. He pulled back, and led Levi by the hand to the bathroom. 

The pair usually woke up before almost anyone else and tended to have the bathroom to themselves. It was no different this morning; the showers were empty and even dry. Levi ran the water in his preferred spot, peeling off his damp layers of clothing while his shower warmed; Armin picked the shower head nearest Levi’s, rather than leaving one open between them as he usually did. They stole glances at each other while they undressed; the anticipation was too strong to resist. 

Fully nude, Armin took Levi’s hand once again and led him to their showers, ducking under his own spray and keeping hold of Levi when he joined. They stood there for several minutes, the water rushing over them and their hands linked over the two feet between them, contemplating their next move. 

Levi realised two things: one, that he would not get clean with only one hand to spare, and two, they were wasting time. He tugged at Armin’s hand, and Armin immediately got the message and crossed the space between them. He shut off his own shower and moved into Levi’s space, taking up half of his water. 

“Hi,” Armin said. He leaned down and touched his nose to Levi’s, then kissed him. 

Levi’s lips twitched before he kissed back. Was this too much? Too fast? But Armin kept kissing him, and touched the tips of his fingers to Levi’s bare waist. Levi shivered, even under the hot water, and he touched Armin back, weaving his free arm over Armin’s shoulder. Their hands were still clasped, but not for long, because Armin let go in order to pull Levi closer. 

Armin gasped as Levi’s body pressed flush against his; Levi whined again and grasped at Armin’s hair, not pulling, just clutching it tightly for something to hold on to. He felt lightheaded, and needed something to ground him. Armin was a little more clear-headed, but just barely. He held tight to Levi’s hips, tight enough that he might have bruised the skin there had it not long since calloused under the assault of his leather harness.

Levi leaned back, trying to catch his breath. He knew he could just breathe through his nose like he usually did, but it was harder under the shower and it was _much_ harder when the feel of Armin’s body made him forget how to breathe at all. Armin wasn’t doing much better. He took in deep, quick breaths, as if he’d just run several miles. 

When he’d caught his breath, Levi said, “I’ll wash your hair.” He took the military standard shampoo from the shower shelf and worked it into Armin’s hair, while Armin watched him in adoration. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Armin said.

“So have I,” Levi responded. “I wonder how much time we wasted.”

“Too much.” Armin kissed Levi again, letting some of the suds from his hair fall onto Levi’s head. “Can we sleep in our underwear now? It’s really too hot for pyjamas.”

“I thought you’d never ask. Yes.” 

Armin started to wash Levi’s hair as well, and he gently massaged Levi scalp while he lathered up the soap. He tried to smooth out Levi’s hair upwards so that it stood straight over his head, and he laughed a little at the resulting image; the look didn’t suit Levi at all. 

“What’s so funny?” Levi demanded. 

“You are.” 

They rinsed out their hair, and before they moved on to washing their bodies they moved close again, chest to chest, hips tentatively to hips, and arms around each other. Armin rested his chin on top of Levi’s head, and Levi turned his face to the side to lean his cheek against Armin’s collarbones. 

“This is nice,” Armin said. 

Levi hummed in response, utterly content to stay exactly where he was forever. He didn’t think Armin would mind that much. 

“Usually you would have made a bad joke by now, or fake-insulted me.”

“Shut up, Arlert.” He didn’t even try to put his usual venom in it; with the tone Levi used, he may as well have said ‘I love you’.

Armin laughed. “There, that’s more like you.”

The calm wouldn’t last long. Someone would come in soon, half-awake and expecting a shower clear of all gross couple-y things. But Armin and Levi stayed wrapped together for a moment longer. 

Levi tried to soap up Armin’s body but it quickly became too awkward -- it was all just too new. So they washed mostly alone, only really helping to get that hard-to-reach spot on the other’s back. Then they came together again to enjoy each other’s embrace, dreading the moment someone else would come and disturb their peace.


End file.
